With the development of the display technology, people increasingly demand higher and higher quality of color and lightness, flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are now gradually entering into consumer electronics markets of mobile devices, televisions, etc. As a flexible display, a polyimide layer manufactured mainly from polyimide (PI) is a flexible substrate of thin film transistor (TFT) structures and OLED structures. However, the polyimide layer has poor ability of blocking oxygen (O2) and water (H2O), which would result in an amount of water or oxygen penetrating through the polyimide layer into circuits of the TFT structure and thus affect the lifespan of the OLED luminescent material.
Thus, it is desired to provide a flexible OLED display panel, which can well block water and oxygen from entering into the TFT structure through the flexible base and can prolong the lifespan of the OLED luminescent material.